left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Left4deadgirl
Hello, Left4deadgirl. Thank you for your to the User:Left4deadgirl page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 11:36, February 15, 2010 Re:My biggest question about DLC Well personally, I don't have an Xbox 360, I play on the PC. But I would assume you would not need Live to obtain DLC. All I know is that you have to pay for them. If you want a definite answer, I'd ask users like Supermutantslayer450, or Five Dog as they both play Left 4 Dead on the Xbox. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi! I have a question. Hey, thanks for the compliment. I like your page too. Yes, you do need Live to download a DLC, but you don't need Gold to do so; you can have Silver. Hope that helped. Oh, and sign your name with 4 tildes (~~~~) if you leave a message on a talk page. Thanks. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 19:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: hi Hey there, I see you left a message on Stigma-231's talk page. Unfortunately, she's been inactive on the wiki for a fairly long time now, so she may not get around to answering you. However, I can tell you that she has the American version of ''Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. I myself have the UK version, so it's pretty much the same thing. If you have any other questions or comments, please feel free to leave them on my talk page, and I'll get back to you. =) Regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 14:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:HELP!! Don't worry, it's already been taken care of. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 15:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Phoenix Marathon He has already been blocked for 5 months. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question You can headshot a Witch with the magnum, but i wouldn't recommend it. Seeing as the witch has 500 health in easy mode and 1000 in normal, hard, expert, versus and scavenge mode, she wont be killed by the one headshot. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 02:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC)